Today
by FanficFantic
Summary: Ever had one of thoughs days when everything got to ya? Its Clark's turn.


Disclaimer- I don't own Smallville, or any of the characters. I'm just having fun!  
  
A short fic; just some thoughts. My payback for being mean to Lex lately.  
  
It hasn't been a kind day for our Clark. The storm clouds outside the window made the room dark, and made the time seem late. Clark laid on his bed to reflect what happened, trying to find something positive to think about. The day started with his Pop Tart burning. It is something small, but in a day like his, it was an annoyance. After eating a burnt breakfast, he watches the bus start off past his driveway. It wasn't that big of a deal though. He didn't mind running to school much; he actually enjoyed it. It was always time for him to think about anything on his mind.  
  
As he got to school, he found out that Pete had stayed hope from school sick. Chloe, who told him the news, was also sick. Clark always wondered what it would be like. (Staying home sick that is) He could never miss school for he was always fine, and his parents knew that. He always asked them why he couldn't just miss one day. He always brought up the same argument. Most of him classes he didn't need. He was brilliant. He enjoyed all his classes but one: History.  
  
He never really cared about the history of a planet he wasn't even from. Though it did make him wonder about his lost home. He would ask questions in his head like: Do they have World Wars? Do they have freedom? Is there a King? He didn't know what he wanted to think. If he saw a beautiful peaceful planet, he would feel bad he had to leave. But if he saw a war torn planet, he would feel lucky he was sent to Earth, for whatever reason it was.  
  
Though he was great at math, and loved it, the 100 questions bothered him. He could finish the test in a minute, but he had to act as if each problem lasted that long. At times like these, he always wondered why he couldn't move slower then everything around him. The bell finally rang, and he was free to go to lunch. As he walked out, Lana walked out of her class right next side of him. Clark tried to dodge a conversation, but he couldn't after she saw him. As she approached, he leaned against the locker, and put his hands in his pocket. He asked if he was ok a few times. He had to lie to her, and rush off on her before he fell. He stumbled and tripped a few times, but people would just think 'Kent'.  
  
The last three hours of the day just went past him in slow motion. He didn't feel tired, but at the same time he felt like he wasn't awake. Last hour culminated with unexpected topic speeches. Clark did not like speeches at all. It always made him fell like he was being examined…which to him was a scary thought of what might happen if his secret gets let out. The topics were just about simple objects. The teacher looked for Chloe for her talent in this, but sense she was coughing more times then anyone could count, the teacher picked Clark instead. Clark walked up to the class and picked a tag out of a hat. He could have used his x-ray vision to pick a topic he wanted, but he didn't see what that would do for him. He picked none-other then aliens. He didn't know what to say. In his mind he was thinking: Hello, I am an example of an alien. He tried so hard to come up with something. Some words came out; finally they joined into sentences. It was a terrible speech, but at least he was talking. The bell rang; the sound of freedom.  
  
After that was over he finally was free of school. He was usually talking to Pete right now as he walked down stairs to his locker, but he remembered he was home. He went to open his locker, but the lock would not come free. He had to have tried at least seven times. He didn't really have anything in there he needed, so he just walked off. He bumped right into an old friend of his. Lori used to live next to Pete until a small meteor hit her house. Though she is three years older, she stayed friends with them. Clark always had a little crush on her, and for some reason still had butterflies around her. These days, she was more a friend of Chloe's. Clark was surprised that Chloe wasn't next to her. They shared a conversation, agreeing to meet at the Beanery later that night to catch up. Clark smiled. For once, something was going right today…Until he saw the buses leaving. Once again, he had to run.  
  
He finally sat up from his bed. It was only three o'clock. He turned toward the window to see a dark blue sky. He had a few hours until he had to make it over to the Beanery to meet Lori. He really hoped it didn't rain. He never cared of thunderstorms. Once as a child he was woken up by a series of lightning and hard thunders. He punched the headboard and made it to the wall. He only remembers the story, but never actually going it. Hours of resting finally led up to a clearing sky and the time to head over to the Beanery. Halfway there he forgot to call Pete to see if he was ok.  
  
He walks in the Beanery to see Lori just being seated. He walked in and sat beside her. Only a few words were exchanged until Lex approached the two.  
  
Lex-Who is this charming young lady? 


End file.
